


Day #1.5: Been A Awful, Good Girl

by OJared



Series: The Christmas You Get You Deserve.  Destiel Ficmas. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Cats, Cat, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Advent Calendar 2015, Destiel Ficmas #1.5, FYI, Fluff, JUST, Kitten, Kitten is the word, M/M, One Word Prompts, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OJared/pseuds/OJared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas loves his new kitten.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where Dean regrets this decision more than any other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day #1.5: Been A Awful, Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Santa Baby by Eartha Kitt
> 
>  
> 
> Word for this prompt was 'Kitten'
> 
> Make sure to send me more prompts on my tumblr

Dean knew that Cas was going to love the little bundle. Dean also knew that Cas was going to pretend not to, claim that it was ugly and not at all cute, because Dean had allergies. To be quite honest, he wasn’t sure if Cas would do that, even he couldn’t say the kitten wasn’t cute with _it’s little pale grey ears that laid flat against it’s head and the way it kneaded his jeans with it's little tiny paws_. Er, but also it had potential. It had the potential to become a great mouser. It could catch all the - _non-existent_ \- mice in the bunker like a _real_ man’s cat would.

Dean was right, obviously, Cas didn’t say the cat was not cute but he did say they could take it back. Dean refused, _how could he not?_ Cas looked so happy chatting away with the tiny thing.

Cas wanted Dean to give the little kitten a name and so from then on he was called Cat and Cat was definitely on the wrong side of Dean by the end of the day. He’d yanked the Christmas tree, that Dean had reluctantly bought, over by one of the baubles and proceeded to run around the bunker as a shiny gold tinsel monster. Cas had loved it, falling in love with him even more with every antic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Make sure to comment and leave some kudos, if you're feeling nice.
> 
> And feel free to request prompts in the comments or on my tumblr


End file.
